What if I want to love you?
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls come from a bad home, with a bad family, and a bad life, they hate school, and they hate their town, and when three new boys start at school they're sure they'll hate them too, but is that necessarily true? Reds Blues Greens
1. Chapter 1

Blossom sighs, leaning her body out of the window of her room, feeling the cool breeze blow through her orange tinted hair, her soft light freckled face, calming her nerves, which are on end as they are every other day.

Her parents were never much for taking responsibility, so she was the parent figure to her sisters, which was unfair seeing as they were triplets, she packed their food for school, helped them with their home work, and made dinner. Their parents were just. . .There.

They left sometimes, and came back drunk or stoned, they yelled at the girls and throw things at them, the girls learned at a young age how to dodge a plate, or a fist, and when they couldn't they got their story straight before school, they knew that if anyone found out how their house really was they would be put into foster care, and probably separated.

They were close, they were protection for each other, against the world.

Buttercup was by far the toughest of the girls, when they were younger she would jump in front of her sisters if their mom or dad was getting rough, she would take the hit with a grin, and swear up and down to her sisters that she was okay, even if she wasn't. Her hair is black, and has never been further down than her shoulders, framing her face. She has bright green eyes.

Bubbles brought happiness to her sisters, even though they were in such a bad situation she always found a way to look on the bright side, when she broke her arm dodging a table that her father had flipped over towards her the only thing she said was that at least she didn't break something more important. Her hair is naturally hunny blonde, with curls twisting around the ends, it works perfectly with her bright baby blue eyes.

Even though she's the happiest of the girls she's also the most sensitive, though not many people know it, she's only ever cried in front of her sisters, she tries to be brave though.

Then Blossom, Blossom is the brains of the group, at a young age she figured out that her sisters and her were on their own, that their parent's were just untamed dogs that lived in their house, and that they would have to fend for themselves. She figured out how to get food when they needed it, and money for the rent since her parent's weren't going to do any of that.

She had a plan where Bubbles walks into a grocery store and trips, screaming in pain and getting the attention of all the customers and employees. Blossom then runs to her sister,a fake packet of blood in her hand that she then rubs all over the blonde's body.

While the people are distracted Buttercup grabs small foods, candy bars, ramen noodle packs, potatoes, etc. and puts them into a purse. She then proceeds to the counter with ONE candy bar and ONE dollar to pay for it, so as not to look suspicious when coming into a store and not buying anything.

To get the money Blossom has discovered that the restaurant down the street from their house has a kids eat free day, which she takes her sisters to, there they pretend to play with each other by jumping from booth to booth, but what they are really doing is finding a tip that someone has left on the table and taking it, shoving it into their pockets. They never take more than five dollars a week, that would be stupid. Greediness is what gets people caught.

They enrolled themselves in school when they were Ten, Blossom had heard some kids talking about it, and decided it might be good for her sisters and her.

Even though they were poor, and sometimes had cuts or bruises on their faces and arms, the girls had beauty that everyone in the school could see, which is probably why Princess morebucks, the richest girl in the elementary school, decided to pick on them. She called Blossom a know it all, Bubbles was a blonde "Bimbo" Which was a word she had heard her father use to describe his ex-girlfriends, and Buttercup was a boy, because she acted like one and had short hair.

Pretty soon the teasing caught on and everyone in the school was doing it, even if they didn't know why. Blossom was the school nerd, Bubbles was a ditzy idiot that boys picked on and girls gossiped about, and Buttercup was the tom boy, known as of middle school as a "dyke".

From grade school to middle school the girls parents were just there for show really, the girls could pretend their parents were the ones taking care of them, but in Seventh grade they left. They ran away, they didn't have any responsibilities at all, but in the note their mom left it said that having to raise three children was just too stressful.

That made things a little more difficult for the girls, they knew that if anyone found out they were twelve years old living alone in a run down shack of a house, they would definitely be taken away, and they didn't want that. So they hid it. At all costs.

That brings us to now, the girls first day of Sophomore year at Pockey-oats high school, a day they've dreaded all summer, back to the same school, the same kids, the same teasing, the same stress, and the same life. Only today, the buzz around school is the new kids coming today, the Jojo brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Brick Jojo smirks, looking around at the growing crowd of girls surrounding him and his brothers. He loves being the new kid, but more than that he loves being the "hot" new kid.

"So you're single?" One girl in the crowd ask towards Butch, Brick's black haired brother. Twirling her straight blonde hair around her finger and making her brown eyes as big as she can get them.

Butch laughs. "Well of course we are gorgeous, it wouldn't be fair to settle down with just one girl would it?" He asks, smirking. "Just leaving the others to cry themselves to sleep. We aren't that cruel."

Boomer nods in agreement to his brother's statement. "You lovely ladies deserve better than that, don't you think?"

Some of the girls nearly swoon at the charm and swave that the boys are laying out to them, and their looks don't hurt either and they know it.

Brick Jojo has dark orange hair that cascades down his back, he usually wears it pulled back into a low pony tail, with a hat over the top. His tan skin goes well with his strange red eyes, which have always set him apart from others in a crowd. He's muscular, but not to the point that it's freaky or scary, and when he wears a tight shirt, like hie is today, just enough of an out line of abs shows to get the ladies interested.

Butch Jojo has Black hair, short and a bit spiked at the top, making him look dangerous, which isn't an image that he disproves. His hair is about the same shad as his brothers, just the right amount of tan, making his dark green eyes stand out. His muscles are a bit bigger than Brick's, only because he plays more sports and works out, but they're still not huge or frightening. He usually compliments his body's frame with a leather jacket covered in pockets.

Finally Boomer Jojo. His hair is dirty blonde, shaggy just barely reaching his dark blue eyes, covering them up if he shakes his head. He's not near as muscular as his brothers, he's more thin, not that he doesn't have muscles, because he clearly does, but his body frame is more petite. His choice of shirts are usually tighter around the waist, showing off his body.

"Excuse me now girls." Brick says, winking at the crowd. "Could you tell us where Miss Chester's English class is?"

Three girls instantly push their way to the front of the crowd and smile seductively towards the boys.

The one in the middle had auburn hair, curled up and pushed back into a bun behind her head, with stray curls coming out from it. She has freckles sparkling her face, and a lot of makeup, but all and all she's very pretty.

Standing on either side of her are two blonde girls, both with green eyes, they could be twins. The only difference visible is that the one on the right has her hair curled at the tips, and the on on the left has her hair completely straight.

"My name is Princess." The one in the middle winks at Brick, a seductive grin lacing across her face. "These are my friends, Tammy and Jenna." She gestures towards the blondes. "We have Miss Chester first block too, you can come with us." She states, wrapping her hand around Brick's arm and leading him down the hall, Tammy and Jenna grab Butch and Boomer and lead them too, making all the other girls groan and sigh, Princess and her friends always get the hot boys.

* * *

Princess and her friends lead the boys to a class at the far right hall of the school, 'ENGLISH' is written on the door in big black letters, with Miss Chester's name underneath it in smaller black letters.

"Here we are." The one holding Boomer's arm, Tammy he thinks, says in a high pitched voice that could, and probably will , get annoying fast.

Princess opens the door and walks inside, leading Brick behind her, smirking when she hears the collective gasps of her class mates. She's knows she's hot, and she knows being seen with the schools newest and hottest guy is good for her image.

The boys look around at their new home-room block and nod their heads. The girls in here aren't horrible, and there aren't many guys that they'll need to move out of the way.

Boomer's eyes scan over the room again and stop on a girl with blonde hair pulled up into pig-tails at the top of her head, with curls at the end.

"Who's that?" He asks, leaning down to whisper to the girl hung around his arm.

She scowls when she follows his eyes. "That's no one. She's a bimbo." She says, practically foaming at the mouth. "You should stay away from her, and her skanky sisters. Stick with us."

Boomer shrugs and lets her lead him towards the back where her friends already have Butch and Brick sitting with them, but in the back of his mind he wants to meet that girl. She didn't look like a skank, or a bimbo, but she did look pretty hot. Really hot actually. She's someone he could get with.

* * *

After a few useless notes and a lecture, and of course introducing the new kids, Miss Chester announces that there will be partners for the next assignment, and she will be picking them.

"Princess." She calls first. "You're with Dexter."

"WHAT?!" Princess shrieks from the back of the class. "Miss Chester! You can't partner me with him! You just can't! It'll kill my reputation!"

Miss Chester rolls her eyes. "You'll live Princess. You're grade is low, so I'm partnering you with someone to help you bring it up, you should be proud to have Dexter as a partner, he's the top in class."

Then she turns her attention to the rest of the class. "Tammy, you are will Jack. Tina you're with Jessie, Jenna, you and Kyle are partners, Robyn, you and Sara are partners, Blossom. . ." She looks around the room and stops on the new boys, a smile forming on her face. "You and Brick are partners, and like wise Buttercup with Butch and Bubbles with Boomer."

The girls in the class room practically hiss at the girls at this, they had all been hoping to get the boys as partners.

Buttercup drops her head against the table. This is exactly what she needs, another reason for her classmates to hate her. That'll make things better.

The teacher continues down the list of name, partnering students together until every student has a partner. "Alright now." She smiles. "Get with your partners, I want you to write a story about your partner, learn as much as you can about them because it has to be all true, each of you must write your own and each paper is worth fifty points, so put together it's a hundred. Get to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Butch smirks down at his partner, who has her head pressed down flat against her desk. "You're Buttercup?" He asks, trying to suppress a laugh. "Funny, when I think of Buttercups I think of those sun-shiny yellow Buttercup flowers." He looks her up and down. "you don't remind me of those at all."

Buttercup looks up from her desk and scowls at the boy in front of her as he pulls out a seat and flips it around before sitting, so he's straddling the back of it instead of sitting like a normal person with class.

"You know what you piece of shit?" She responds to his earlier insult with callus and spite. "You're name is Butch, which fucking shocks the hell outta me because it's suppose to mean someone who's manly right? You look like a fucking pixi-ass hoe in that leather fucking piece of shit. So shut the fuck up."

Butch chuckles. "Some little flower has a potty-mouth." he says, in a sing-song voice.

Buttercup lets her head fall back against the desk with a soft thud. This is going to be a long class.

* * *

"So. . ." Boomer says, looking at his partner, the girl from earlier that had been labeled as a 'Bimbo' and a 'skank' "Looks like we're partners."

She smiles a little at him, but something seems off. She doesn't look like she means the smile, to him she looks sad.

"Yea." She nods, and gestures to the empty seat in front of her. "I guess so."

He pulls out the seat and sits down, hands folded against the table. "How do you want to do this?"

She looks down at her lap. "I-I don't know. How ever you want to do it."

He frowns, she doesn't seem very excited. All of the other girls would've killed to be his partner. "Well . . . We could do it like this. I ask you a question, then you ask me a question, and we go back and forth like that. That way we can both get some information on each other, and it'll be easier."

Bubbles nods, smiling up at him a little. This is the first time in a while she's been able to have an actual conversation with someone in her school.

"Alright." Boomer nods, picking up his pencil. "I guess I'll go first. So. . .Where were you born?"

Bubbles thinks for a minute. "I was born here I think. . .Well, no, not here here, I mean, I wasn't born in the school, I was born in the hospital down the street." That was a lie. She had been born on the bathroom floor of their house, but she couldn't tell him that. "What about you?"

"I was born in Kentucky." He states, writing down her answer.

"Kentucky?" She asks, smiling. "You're a country boy?"

He shakes his head, laughing. "Kentucky isn't that country. We have wi-fi and cable, and even those fancy pails for cow milking."

She laughs at him, it feels good to laugh with someone at school. It makes her sad that by tomorrow the rumors and things will spread to him and he'll stop being so nice. He'll start looking at her like she's infected.

* * *

"Listen." Blossom says, not looking up from her paper. "You write down some things about you, I'll write down some things about me, we can get through this with as little physical contact or interaction as possible."

Brick raises his eye brows. This is the first time a girl has talked to him like this, and in such a cold tone. "Okay I guess, but that means you won't get to hear my lovely voice, and you won't get to hear mine."

"Good." She says, sliding a piece of paper towards him without another word.

He scowls, but accepts the paper, taking a seat across from her and putting the pencil to paper, trying to figure out what this girls problem is.

* * *

By the end of the class Butch and Buttercup walk away without anything but the others name.

"Hey!" He calls out to her before he leaves the class room. "I'm not failing this class just because you're a bitch. Imma find you at lunch, and you're gonna tell me enough shit to get a decent grade on this paper."

Buttercup rolls her eyes, he shocked her though, from his looks he's not the type of guy to care that much about his grades. He's probably just trying to aggravate her. He's not gonna find her at lunch, once he hears her reputation he'll be going to all extremes to avoid her.

* * *

Brick looks down at the paper Blossom handed him before she walked out of the room, they had exchanged papers just as the bell rang, and she had left with her friends, the blonde chick who was Boomer's partner, and the black haired one that was Butch's.

_Blossom Utonium:_

_Born:August, 27th  
Family:Mother, father, sisters._

_I am one of three triplets, I was born first technically, my sisters are Buttercup Utonium, and Bubbles Utonium_

_Likes:Chocolate, books._

_dislikes: idiots, loud noises_

_My parents are away on business a lot, but they always find time to visit my sisters and me on our birthday and on Christmas. Sometimes on thanksgiving, but they're usually busy then. We understand, and we don't mind. We know they love us._

It goes on and on, front and back, with information about her and her family, and their life. Brick honestly can't be bothered to read it right now, he's got more important things to do, like not read it.

* * *

Blossom sighs, walking out of class beside her sisters. "That was horrible."

Buttercup nods in agreement. "Is there some rule that says we have to be miserable in school no matter what we do or how we act?"

Bubbles shrugs, a sad smile on her face. "My partner wasn't bad." She says. "I'm glad that I had a chance to talk to him before he hears all of the rumors."

Blossom nods. "I'll be back in a second." She says, turning slightly. "I'm gonna go to my locker, go on to class without me."

As she walks off curiosity over comes her and she pulls Brick's information sheet out of her pocket.

**Brick Jojo**

**I am the "Oldest" of my triplet brothers by ten second's. I am sexy, I like fish, and I was born the day after valentines day. **

**call me for more information babe :(606)813-7709  
**

* * *

** ~Fun fact From the author, I used random numbers there, please DO NOT call them they are no one I know~  
**

* * *

She rolls her eyes, douche bag. He expects her to call him. She won't. She'll just make up random things and put them in the report.


End file.
